


Stab Bruno Mars In His Goddamn Esophagus

by softkats



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black Humor, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Female on Male Rape, Humanstuck, Humor, Language, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Schizophrenia, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkats/pseuds/softkats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's life revolves around his spit fire of a roommate, stabbing people full of holes, and a boy who lives in the stacks of the library. Unfortunately, he's also tied to a bottle of pills that sits so unassumingly in his bathroom cabinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stab Bruno Mars In His Goddamn Esophagus

hey guys!

i apologize for the long long wait in updates, i hope you don't get too excited about this message.

i'm going to be taking sbm down and rewriting it. i've learned a lot along the past year about clinical psychology and treatments and housing situations, as well as a lot about character and world building, and dialogue writing. some of the incongruencies in the fic with everything i'm learning irk me so much that i don't want to put any more effort into writing new chapters on a severely flawed foundation.

i'm hoping to have the chapters re-written by august, when i'll hopefully start posting more frequently.

thank you so much for staying with me and this story for so long, i appreciate all of you, and all of the comments and kudoses and subscriptions!

i also will assure you that i am going to see this fic through to the very end, even if it takes a bit longer than i had initially planned.

much love!

-justsaynotopants.


End file.
